4 Countries Ban The Paul Brothers! @DramaAlert SML Channel Returns!
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story is from Jake and Logan Paul. They are banned from 4 countries! The countries that ban them are Italy, Mexico, Vietnam, and Honduras. Honduras president Juan gave a reason why he and other countries should ban the Paul brothers from visiting their countries. Roll it! Juan: Honduras banned the Paul brothers from entering our country not because we hate them, but due to the incident that happened in Japan, we fear that it will repeat on other countries. I encourage other countries to do the same to prevent anyone and their culture from being disrespected and humiliated. Keemstar: Holy s***! 3 other countries Saudi Arabia, Japan, and Spain are making plans to restrict or ban the Paul brothers from entering their country! This is crazy because eventually, the Paul brothers will be isolated from the outside world and only do their traveling in the USA, their home-country. Also, in the news, SML and all the other channels have returned! Youtube responded to this on Twitter by saying this: We apologize to Logan and his team for the termination of their channels. It turns out that one of the employees hated SML because of they think it's inappropriate, so they terminated the channel. We fired this employee. We won't be saying his name for privacy reasons, but if your reading this employee, I hope your happy of what you did if that meant you got fired! We will put strict orders on humans reviewing Youtube content so bias doesn't get involved again. We apologize from, Youtube Keemstar: Logan responds with this: That has got to be the stupidest excuse I've heard from Youtube so far. Keemstar: So what he's saying is that Youtube is lying and trying to hide something. If what he said was true, then Youtube, WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!?! Also, in the news, RiceGum is known for clickbait, but this one has gone too far. He posted a video named "What is she doing with that rope?", and the thumbnail... is this. How come stuff like this is allowed on Youtube, and has ADS on them, but SML got all of his channels deleted due to "bias reviewing"? IT MAKES NO SENSE!!! Also, in the news, Woah Vicky has officially gave birth to a baby boy! And here's video of it. Roll it! Vicky: So I gave birth to my new song. I decided not to name him Tyrone, but I decided to name him "Black Boy the 3rd". That's his new name, but for short, we'll name him BB. Keemstar: (laughs) AS IF TYRONE WASN'T BAD ENOUGH!!! Also, for our final story, Bijuu Mike was met with a special guest when Monika comes and throws her used panties at him! Roll it! Mike: So I'm taking vacation in Cape Canaveral, Florida and go meet the fa-''' '''Monika: HAVE MY PANTIES SENPAI!!! (throws panties at Mike) Mike: EW!!! AND IS THAT C**?!?! Monika: Yep! Keemstar: (laughs) Ladies and gentleman, that is all for the news. If you enjoyed it, please like and subscribe with notifications turned on. DramaAlert now, over 3 million, 400 thousand, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert